comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor (Earth-1309)
History Origins Thor was born to Jord, a Jotunn who had seeked refuge in Asgard after the leader of the Jotunns, Farbauti, became a tyrant. Jord had been impregnated by Odin, who took custody of Thor when he was 10, wanting to raise his son to be the next King of Asgard. Thor was raised, training to fight. During his years of training, he came across the Jotunn/Sorcerer, Loki, a number of times. They had a rivalry from the start, and their various battles over the centuries always ended with Thor as the victor. Epoch of Loki Beginnings One day, in 1915, Thor was summoned by Heimdall, the guard of the Bifrost. He learnt that the Bifrost had been destroyed, the cause of which was unknown. Heimdall asked Thor to travel to Midgard to make sure it was okay. Heimdall redirected the Bifrost portal to Jotunheim, which is extremely close to Midgard compared to Asgard. Arriving in Jotunheim, he was attacked by a group of Jotunns who seemed to have been expecting him, slaying them with his sword, he flew into the sky and across space, to Midgard, or 'Earth'. Arriving on the planet, Thor went to the location of the Bifrost, only to find the stone 'console' that held that end of the portal open was destroyed. Thor was confronted by Loki, who took credit for the destruction. After a brief battle, Loki used his sorcery to open a portal to Asgard, specifically to Yggdrasil. Loki revealed he wanted Thor to waste his energy travelling to Earth, so Loki himself could take advantage of him. Loki pushed Thor into the tree, into the Room With No Doors. Once inside, Thor was trapped, with not a single way out. After several weeks inside, he was pulled out by Odin. He learnt that Loki had attempted to overthrow Asgard. Thor was taken to Loki's prison, and watched him being escorted to Yggdrasil, to be put in the Room With No Doors where Thor had been. Once Loki had been put in, Thor travelled to Jotunheim. He met with Farbauti, the leader of the Jotunns. He asked about Loki, as Farbauti is his father. Thor learnt that Loki had disappeared months prior, talking about wanting to be a member of the Aesir. Thor immediately travelled back home, and told Odin of what Loki had supposedly said. Abandoned Several days later, Yggdrasil set on fire, and Loki emerged, having escaped the Room With No Doors. Him and Thor fought for a while, with Loki eventually opening a small portal and escaping. Thor managed to get into the portal before it closed, but arrived on Earth, with Loki nowhere in sight. Thor attempted to fly, to scout the area, but found he couldn't. Then attempting to create a wind, he failed and realised he'd lost his powers. Weeks later, Thor was still unable to use his powers. He was living in an abandoned factory in the New York countryside. He met a woman named Jane Foster on a trip into the city, and told her his name was Don Blake. She took care of him, giving him food and water. After several weeks, and having developed an insight into the behaviour of humans, Thor asked her out on a date. They went to a restaurant, with Thor dressing up in her ex-boyfriends suit, which he had left in her apartment months before when he'd dumped her. After their date, Thor took her home, but Loki appeared and pulled him away from her. Loki took Thor to Muspelheim, the Realm of Fire. The two fought, until Loki used his sorcery to create a large temple. Eventually, Thor succumbed to Loki, and fells to his knees, beaten. Loki used magic to turn his clothes into his traditional Asgardian wear, which he tore. Chaining Thor to a piece of enchanted, 'unbreakable' wood, Thor was left on his own, trapped by living fires. Rising Up After a few days of healing, crying and mourning, Thor decided he would stop Loki. He dragged himself up, and walked through the fires, pushing past. His body was severely burnt, with the living flames trying to keep him from escaping, but he got out. He began walking, searching for a way out. He thought of ways to defeat Loki, but drew nothing. His father used a 'psychic conference' to tell Thor about a weapon called Mjolnir that would help him defeat Loki. However, Thor's father had no idea of its' location, only knowing it was somewhere on Eart. He did however open a portal for Thor to go to Midgard to look for it. With the 'unbreakable wood' still chained to him with magic, Thor began walking through Midgard. Without any of his powers, except for traces of his super strength, Thor's determination was the only thing keeping him going. Mjolnir Cometh He walked and searched for months, unable to find it. He was attacked by Loki again one day, with Thor using the unbreakable wood to hit the sorceror incredibly hard. Loki however, began to gain the upper hand rather quickly, and Thor began to run away. Loki stood and mocked him as he ran, but Thor continued. He stopped after a while, thinking of Jane, his friends, and most of all his family. He turned to face Loki, and found the landscape had changed, with a massive rock having appeared, with only a cave. He aproached the cave opening and looked inside, seeing the hammer Mjolnir. He tried to enter, but the wood caught on the rock, too wide for him to enter, and Mjolnir several metres out of his reach. He tried to step back to go in sideways, but the wood had become stuck. Full of anger at Loki, he began to pull, trying to reach out for Mjolnir. Loki's words of the wood being enchanted to be unbreakable ran through his head, pushing him further. With great struggle, he succeeded, and the wood snapped. With splinters in his back, and the chains still tied tightly around his wrist, he rushed forward to Mjolnir, and grabbed it. Mjolnir reacted to his very touch, and his wounds healed instantly. The mud, blood and dirt were blown off his face by intense wind, and a magnificent armour formed around him. He blasted through the rock, out the back and flying towards Loki. With a single strike, he knocked Loki out, then used his newfound weapon to open a portal to Asgard, taking the fallen Jotunn with him. Thor was met with congratulations, but it was short lived as Loki stirred, and awoke. He used his powers to summon his son, Fenrir, the great wolf. Many of the Asgardians ran in fear, but Thor faced the Wolf, and even with Mjolnir struggled against it. The battle caused major damage to a large portion of Asgard, but Fenrir was finally killed by Thor blasting it with lightning, enough to kill even the fifty-metre animal. Aftermath Loki was put into a prison made of an Uru-Vibranium alloy, enchanted that he can only escape when he feels true regret and wants to change his ways. A celebration was held in Thor's honour, and Mjolnir became a symbol of hope and power. However, Thor denied the riches given to him by the Aesir, and instead chose to leave Asgard. He travelled to Earth and took on a civillian guise and went to find Jane, beginning his search to find her home again. Humanity After several days of tracking her down again, Thor found Jane. She had no memory of Loki taking Thor away, instead having memories of 'Donald' ditching her. Not wanting to tell her about magic, he say goodbye and walked away. Several days later, he heard of a bank hostage situation in Manhattan. He thought nothing of it, until the names of the hostages were released, and Jane was one of them. Thor flew to the bank, but was met with ridicule by the police, who thought he was a fake in a costume. He showed his true power by shooting a lightning bolt from Mjolnir. He flew in and quickly took care of the criminals, releasing the hostages. Jane recognised him as Donald, so Thor took her up into the sky and told her the truth. She believed him only because he was flying, and asked to see his home. He took her to Asgard, where he introduced her to his family. She was met with joy, and was surprised herself. Thor took her to see Loki, and forced him to explain to her what had happened that night. Instead, Loki went on a rant, and through his sorceror managed to crack her spine, killing her. Thor went into a berserk rage and broke the prison open, blasting Loki with lightning, and putting him into a coma. The Warrior's Three were forceds to drag Thor away, with the Enchantress, Amora, fixing the cell. Thor took her body to the Aesir Graveyard, and created a grave for her. Odin arrived to comfort his son, and used the Odin-Force to bring her back temporarily, allowing Thor just enough time to tell her his true feelings. She told him her true feelings, and then told him not to lose hope, before the enchantment wore off and she died once again. Thor placed her body in the grave and asked Enchantress to create a proper tomb. He named it the Tomb of Last Hopes, and visited every Thursday to place flowers at the feet of the statue of her. The God Mythology Forgot In 1937 Earth-years, Thor heard news of the murder of his Hodur, one of his half-brothers. He saw the body, sliced to pieces and bled dry. He recognised the work as that of Gorr, an ancient member of the Aesir who had disappeared centuries before. He told his father that he believed the murderer to be Gorr, "the God mythology forgot". A council of "the Aesir's finest" assembled, including Thor, and they discussed the situation. Listening to Thor's theory, they came to the conclusion that it was most likely Gorr. A thorough search of Asgard took place, during which Thor himself discovered the body of Forseti, the son of his half-brother Balder. Like Hodur, he was sliced into pieces and bled dry. No leads were found, but after several weeks of continuous searches a message was found written in blood reading 'the gorr continues until thor admits'. Thor had no idea what he was supposed to admit, and went back to his normal life. On a trip back to Earth, Thor was attacked by Gorr. The ancient Aesir informed Thor that he wanted revenge for Thor casting him out. He learnt that centuries before, him and Gorr had been friends, but one day Thor abandoned him on an alien world. However, Thor had no memory of this, and doubted it ever happened. Gorr stabbed Thor with a knife, and left. When Thor tried to pull the knife out, his hand passed straight through it, making him unable to pull it out. He confronted Odin to ask about Gorr, as Thor only knew him as a member of the Aesir who had disappeared centuries ago. Odin told Thor all about his friendship with Gorr, and also what had happened. His father told him all about how they had travelled to a planet several solar systems away from Midgard. However, Thor had left him there as part of a prank, and upon arrival in Asgard flew straight into the Vanir-Aesir war, during which he was severely injured and suffered intense memory damage. Thor called Gorr out, using the Enchantress' magic to send a message. Final Encounters Gorr and Thor met at the Isle of Silence, a giant mass of dead branches intertwined, where everything is naturally silent, except for visitors. Thor told Gorr what had happened, but was met with another knife. They fought, with neighter gaining the upper hand. Thor burnt and electrocuted Gorr, and Gorr stabbed Thor. Eventually, he had too many knives in his body to move properly, but enchantments on the knives stopped him pulling them out. Eventually, he managed to corner Gorr at the edge of the Isle. After telling Gorr that trying to punish a man that didn't truly abandon him was a pointless battle, and killing Aesir wouldn't make things any better. He then proceeded to push Gorr off the edge, and watched him fall into the endless void below. Trials of a God In 1942, Thor travelled to Earth to help the Allies in World War II, believing the Germans to have gone too far. By doing this, he broke the Sixth Great Law of Asgard, "No Aesir shall interfere with the workings of human affairs." For this, when attempting to return to Asgard after several days of work destroying German forces with lightning, he found himself trapped on Earth. His father used a psychic conference to tell Thor why he had been blocked from Asgard, and that he would be accepted only if he swore to never interfere with humanity again. Thor couldn't make that promise, and declared he would protect those worthy of protecting even if he was stripped of his powers. Instead of taking Thor's power from him, Odin decided this moral made Thor worthy enough to keep them, and agreed he could keep his powers, but he could only return to Asgard every full moon for the night. He continued to help in the fight against Germany, and in his travels met a man named Steve Rogers. He became allies with Steve, and the two fought together in numerous raids on facilities. He saw great bravery in Steve, and saw him as the human embodiment of the Aesir. This belief of Steve was further enhanced when Thor dropped Mjolnir in battle, and Steve picked it up and threw it to him, being the only person Thor had met who could lift Mjolnir, Steve became Thor's 'favourite human'. Together, they also met the 'Red Skull', Johann Schmidt, a heavily-burnt and disfigured Nazi extremist. His near-endless forces of Nazi soldiers meant that by the time Thor and Steve arrived at his 'Private Sector', the Skull was gone, having escaped. This happened at several bases, and Thor began to lose hope they would ever find him. Torn Apart Steve told Thor that they must never lose hope, because that is the day the enemy wins. So together, they went after him, and in mid-1945 finally came face-to-face with him. The Red Skull was powerful, and survived blasts from both of them. Eventually though, the Red Skull managed to push Steve into a cryogenic suspension chamber that would have been for himself. Thor defeated the Red Skull, and attempted to release Steve, but the Skull told him releasing him while he was still freezing would kill him. Not wanting to take any chances, he left Steve inside, planning to release him later. He beat up the Red Skull, who with his dying breath spoke "I win" and detonated a bomb that began to sink the base into the ocean. To make sure Johann died, Thor slit his throat. He then used lightning to melt the words "I will find you" into the door of the cryogenics chamber, before escaping. He returned to Asgard the following full moon, only to find it in ruins. He came across his half-brother Balder, who was on the verge of dying, but managed to tell Thor that Ragnarok had come, and the Aesir had fallen. the Nine of Worth While he searched through the ruins of Asgard for any survivors. He failed to find anyone, and broke down into tears. He lay in a courtyard for days, too emotionally hurt to move. However, he was pulled up by a mysterious figure, who told Thor that Asgard shall remain in ruins until the Nine of Worthy were defeated. The elderly man didn't reveal his identity, and walked away from the depressed Thor. Not understanding the message, he walked to the Great Library of Asgard, to search for anything relating to the Nine of Worth. He discovered that they were a group of people, one from each of the nine realms, chosen by 'the Worth of Yggdrasil' to be the bringers of chaos. The identities were listed, except for the Worth of Midgard. Thor decided to work down the list to defeat them, and head first to Svaralfheim to face Malekith, King of the Dark Elves. Malekith of Svartalfheim Using the new Bifrost that had been completed mere months before Ragnarok fell upon Asgard, Thor travelled to Svartalfheim to fave Malekith. Upon arrival, he headed straight for the dark elf's palace. He arrived to come across Malekith as he was on his way into the palace, a dismembered Light Elf head in his hands. Upon seeing Thor, the ruler of Svartalfheim knew his reasoning for coming and had his guards leave. After a brief exchange of words, the two began to fight. Unknown to Thor, Malekith wielded an enchanted sword that froze wounds it creates, stopping them from healing. With several wounds in his stomach, Thor became slower, his enhanced healing not even able to overcome the freezing. They fought for hours straight, with both gaining immense wounds. However, Thor eventually grabed Malekith's head and pushed it into flames. It burnt the left side of his face, burning and disfiguring it. While Malekith was distracted by the searing pain, Thor used the ruler's own sword to stab him through the chest after breaking off some of his armour. Malekith fell to his knees and admitted defeat, and Thor left him to die on the steps of his own palace. Geimarr of Jotunheim Next, Thor travelled to Jotunheim to battle Geimarr, a powerful Necromancer Jotunn. Thor initiated the battle by first attacking Geimarr, who began to bring about the spirits of those close to Thor, manipulating them to say what he wanted. It wasn't until he controlled the spirit of Jane that Thor realised they were being controlled, and went into a berserker rage. He struck the Frost Giant with lightning, the ground cracking and vibrating. Hordes of Frost Giants arrived, looking to see the cause of the chaos. They knew of Geimarr's black magic, and chose to leave him to Thor, not seeing him as worthy of the battle damage to their armies. Thor pulled the metal discs, that had been holding his cape, off of his armour, and drove them into the Frost Giant's spine. This not only caused Geimarr serious pain, it also brought about his end, as Thor struck the discs with lightning, which allowed the electricity into the Jotunn's body, killing him. With his control of the spirits gone, Thor managed to speak to Jane truthfully, and said he would find a way to bring her back, however she declined, stating death having lost love was better than being cursed to live with heartbreak, and her spirit returned to Hel. Surtr of Muspelheim The next name on the list was Surtr of Muspelheim. Thor had heard of Surtr, with the legends saying he would play a part in Ragnarok. So when he arrived in Muspelheim, he went into a great rage, striking Surtr the moment he saw him. He demanded Surtr tell him about Ragnarok, but the fire giant told him the legends were wrong, and he had played no part in Ragnarok. Thor didn't believe him though, and struck the demon, cracking numerous bones within his body. He managed to avoid every flaming sword swung at him, and when Surtr accidentally dropped one, Thor picked it up and used it to slice through the giant's abdomen. His immunity to flames meant the fire didn't do any damage, but the blade sliced straight through. This didn't stop Surtr however, and he continued to fight. Thor struck him with lightning countless times, but it merely slowed the fire giant. The thunder god then took advantage of this and began hitting him with Mjolnir, over and over, cracking more and more bones. The fight went on for days, with Thor fuelled by the feelings of loss caused by Ragnarok, and his anger at Surtr for his role, unaware that Surtr had told the truth and didn't play a part. Surtr realised how he could prove his innocence in Ragnarok, by pointing out that only Asgard was affected, whereas the true Ragnarok would cause damage to the other realms. He spoke of how Thor didn't have to face the Midgard Serpent, and how he didn't even have a son, like the legends said he would by the time of Ragnarok. Thor admitted he may have been wrong, but still had to defeat Surtr. He took the flame sword and sliced straight through his neck. He took the head and through it into a lava lake, to make sure he couldn't be brought back with black magic. Aeltri of Alfheim The fourth Worthy was Aeltri of the Light Elves, a master archer who was known for being an ally of the Asgardians during the Aesir-Vanir war. Thor confronted her, knowing she was good. She said she was forced to be a member of the Nine of Worth, as her mother had been before her. Thor learnt the title was passed down through the family, and everyone was a member of the Worthy because one of their parents were. Thor didn't want to battle her, due to both her being a woman, and he knew she was good. It was at this point that he found out that a Worthy can admit defeat, realising that Malekith had done this, if they don't want to die. The downside was that a battle had to take place first. They came to a mutual agreement that they would "accidentally miss", and after several minutes, Aeltri admitted defeat. She then told Thor that his cause was worthless, as the final Worth, the 'tenth', was more powerful than any of the others, and would be much harder to defeat. She said the Worth of Yggdrasil would bring about a new Ragnarok, one that would destroy the Nine Realms and collapse the World Tree, effectively destroying reality. Hel of Niflheim Gna of Vanaheim Helreginn of Helheim Clint of Midgard Gorr of Asgard Cul of Yggdrasil When We Feat Itself Trivia *This Thor is closer to the original Norse Mythology Thor than the usual Marvel Comics Thor. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes of Earth-1309 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Electric Blasts Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant